Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp
by Amisha N. Smith
Summary: Vegeta a bad father? Not if Bulma has anything to say about it. Read and see how a very bad choice on a weekend morning prompted Bulma to send the Saiyan Prince to the seventh layer of Hell... otherwise known as Daddy Camp.
1. Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp

Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp 

**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp  
By: Amisha N. Smith  
Part 1**

_Whew! Man, am I beat! Between college, babysitting, cooking, cleaning, and trying to stay employed, it'd be a miracle if I'm ever to finish the fanfic I'm working on now! Well, at least it's halfway done. Till then, I'll just torture you unsuspecting readers with an old story I wrote back in the baby years of my fanfic writing. (With a little revision done, of course.) Is it any good, you ask? Well, that's up to you to decide. Like a true artist, I never give myself good reviews. After all, I'm not just writing these stories for my own selfish amusement, ya know. Okay okay, yes I am. So what? Just read the dang fic. By the way, this fic is rated PG, so if you don't like violence, cussing, or anyone beating up Ned Flanders (Don't ask, just read), then you'll be better off not reading this fic at all. And now, let's begin. _

  
  
**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp**  
**Part 1**

Vegeta's troubles all started on a beautiful Saturday morning. Trunks was supposed to be packing his bags that morning, because just yesterday Bulma had given him permission to spend two entire weeks sleeping over at Goku's house. That meant two weeks of fishing, swimming, camping out, and watching late night horror movies with his best buddy, Goten. Trunks was really excited about the sleep-over. So was Vegeta. He was the one that gave Trunks the idea of asking Bulma to let him stay at Goku's in the first place. That way he would have Bulma all to himself. Vegeta lay awake that morning, thinking about how blissful it will be to have some privacy time with his wife. He looked over at his sleeping mate, and grinned as he observed how beautiful she looked in her nightgown. How blissful it would be, indeed. Suddenly he hopped out of bed, left the room, and went straight for Trunks' room. He couldn't wait to get that damn kid out of here. He opened his son's bedroom door and flicked on the light.

"Hey! Wake up, you whelp!", Vegeta snarled. "It's time for you to start getting ready to...." Suddenly he stopped, his eyes growing wide with anger. He couldn't believe what he saw. His son was laying asleep in bed, with his thumb stuck in his mouth. Vegeta's face nearly grew purple with rage. His son!? A THUMBSUCKER!?

_We'll just see about that_, thought Vegeta. He went to the hall closet, reached up to the top shelf, and pulled down a machete. He then walked back to Trunks' room. He pulled his sleepy son out of bed and dragged him to the living room. Vegeta made Trunks sit on the couch in front of the living room table. He then sat down beside him. Trunks, groggy from sleep, rubbed his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Hey pops," he yawned, "what gives?"

"Be quiet!", Vegeta shot back. "Put your left hand on the table and stick out your thumb." When Trunks hesitated Vegeta yelled at him. "NOW! Don't make me have to repeat myself!" Now Trunks was scared, but he did what he was told anyway. Vegeta held his son's hand down on the table. He then looked at Trunks and began to speak.

"You know what?", he said to Trunks with an evil smirk. "Back on my home planet we had a permanent cure for thumbsuckers. Wanna know what it was?" Trunks didn't answer. He just looked at his hand that his father had pinned to the table, a huge lump forming in his throat. Then he saw his father raise his other hand, which was holding a machete. Trunks screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. He then covered his left hand with his right one and immediately started pleading with his father for mercy.

"No, dad! Don't do it! Please don't cut off my thumb! Please, dad!" Vegeta seemed unmoved by his son's pleas. He held the machete over Trunks' hand.

"If you don't move your hand," he growled, "I'm gonna cut off your other thumb as well." By now tears were streaming down Trunks' face.

"Please, dad!", he wailed. "I promise I'll never suck my thumb again! Ever! Just please don't cut it off!" Suddenly Bulma ran into the living room, followed by her father, Dr. Briefs. They had heard Trunks screaming and were coming to see what was the matter. When Bulma saw Vegeta holding a machete over her son's hand, she fairly flipped out.

"VEGETA!", Bulma yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Dr. Briefs got an eyeful of the situation and quickly became nervous. "Now young man," he said to Vegeta, "don't do anything foolish."

When Vegeta looked over at them Trunks saw his chance. He pulled back and his hand slipped out from under Vegeta's. He then ran towards his mother at top speed. Only when he was safe in his mother's arms did he dare to look fearfully back at Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Bulma said angrily. "What were you doing to Trunks?" Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms.

"Just helping him kick a bad habit", he replied with a smirk on his face. "Isn't that right, kid?" Trunks just looked back at Vegeta, his arms wrapped around Bulma's neck. Dr. Briefs reached over and took Trunks from Bulma. "Come on, sport", he said to Trunks. "We have to get you ready to go over Goku's house. Goten is waiting." Trunks followed his grandfather out of the living room, glad to get out of Vegeta's sight. When they left, Bulma turned and spoke to her husband. She was boiling over with rage. "Well, aren't you going to explain yourself?", she asked angrily.

"I told you, woman," Vegeta said. "I was just helping our son kick a bad habit." "What the hell are you talking about?", Bulma snapped. "No son of mine is going to be a thumbsucker!", Vegeta snapped back. "That's something only sissies do! My son is a Saiyan! And I'm gonna make sure he acts like a Saiyan! Even if I have to scare and beat the crap out of him to do it!" That said, Vegeta turned around and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't come back!", Bulma yelled after him. She walked into the kitchen to fix Trunks some pancakes, still fuming about Vegeta. There were times when the things Vegeta has done didn't make her nearly as mad as the fact that Vegeta still thought he was right after he did them. This was one of those times.

Goten stared intently out of the window, waiting for Trunks to arrive. He could barely contain his excitement. Two whole weeks of fun with his best friend! It was almost too good to be true! He sighed impatiently, wondering why Trunks wasn't there yet. Goku, who had just entered the room, smiled at him. He walked over and patted his son on the head.

"Hey there, champ", said Goku. "Staring out the window all day isn't gonna make Trunks get here any faster." Goten sighed again and looked up at his father. "I wonder what's taking him so long", he said. "Well," Goku replied, "maybe they stopped for gas or something. Don't worry, they'll be here." He then left the room, leaving his son to stare out the window some more. It was another ten minutes before Goten finally saw Bulma's car pull up in front of the house. "Mom! Dad!", Goten yelled. "They're here!" He ran out of the house and up to Bulma's car, ready to greet his chum. But when Trunks opened the car door and stepped out, Goten immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey Trunks," he said, "what's up? Is something wrong? You're looking a little pale." "Uh, no. I'm fine", Trunks replied. "Come on, let's go watch cartoons. Inuyasha should just be coming on." Goten was clearly not convinced, but he didn't press the issue any further. He and Trunks ran inside the house, passing ChiChi, who had come out to greet Bulma. When Bulma got out of her car, though, ChiChi could easily tell that something was amiss. "Bulma?", she asked. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Bulma looked up at ChiChi, her eyes full of tears. "Oh, ChiChi", she said. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do about Vegeta."

"Vegeta?", said ChiChi. "I should have guessed as much. What has that scoundrel done this time?" Bulma filled ChiChi in on the events that took place in her house earlier that morning. ChiChi was shocked. "What is he, insane?", she asked Bulma.

"That's exactly what I was thinking", said Bulma. "How on earth could Vegeta turn out to be such a bad father?"

"Well," ChiChi said, "most people raise their young ones the exact same way they were raised when they were young." "Oh?", said Bulma. "And who raised Vegeta, huh? Hitler? Osama Bin Laden? No wait, I got it. Satan, right?"

"Close, but no", ChiChi said as she sadly shaked her head. "Vegeta was raised by Frieza most of his childhood."

Bulma paled ever so slightly. "F-Frieza!?", she said. "In that case, Vegeta couldn't possibly know how to raise a child." Bulma's head lowered. "What am I gonna do?", she asked in a teary voice.

ChiChi walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug. "Don't worry", ChiChi said. "There's still hope. Why don't you come inside? I think I may have an answer to your problem." Bulma followed ChiChi inside the house. She sat down in the living room while ChiChi went into the kitchen to get Bulma something to drink. Five minutes later ChiChi came back out holding a tray that had two steaming mugs of coffee on top of it. Laying between those mugs was a pamphlet of some sort. Bulma was instantly curious. "What's that?", she asked. ChiChi smiled and put the tray of coffee mugs down on the living room table in front of Bulma.

"Why don't you see for yourself?", she asked Bulma as she picked up a mug of coffee for herself. Bulma picked up the pamphlet and examined it. Inscribed on the front of it were the words: Daddy Camp. Where some of the best fathers in the world are born. "Daddy Camp? What the heck is that?", asked Bulma.

"It's where some men go when they're having problems learning how to raise their children", ChiChi replied. "You see, when Gohan was born, Goku had no idea how to raise a son. That's because he was practically an orphan growing up, and he didn't really have a father figure to teach him the basics about raising children. I wrote my father a letter, asking him what I should do. He sent me back that pamphlet." ChiChi leaned back and smiled, her brain full of memories. "I signed Goku up for six months at Daddy Camp. He was so nervous before he left. But after he returned, he had a lot more confidence when it came to raising Gohan. I think a few months at Daddy Camp would do Vegeta some good."

Bulma put the pamphlet down and sat back, shaking her head. "It could only do some good," she said, "if Vegeta agreed to go. And the chances of that are slimmer than none." "Aw, come on, Bulma", said a cheerful voice. Bulma looked up to see Goku standing behind ChiChi's chair. "I've seen you convince Vegeta to do some things I never thought he'd do. If anyone can convince Vegeta to go to Daddy Camp, it's you."

Bulma rolled her eyes heavenward. "That's easier said than done", she said. "Look at it this way", said ChiChi. "Can you really afford not to try?" Bulma looked at the pamphlet and sighed. "No", she said. "I guess not." "Bulma", Goku said in a gentle voice. When Bulma looked up, Goku continued.

"Vegeta has his many moods, but I truly believe thet he cares about you and Trunks more than anything else in the universe. Have a little faith in him. Go on and ask him to go. It may take a little doing, but in the end I'm sure he'll say yes." Bulma picked up her coffee mug and took a nervous sip. "I truly hope you're right", she said.

Vegeta stormed into the house and threw the towel that was around his neck into a corner. He was tired and, more importantly, he was hungry. "Bulma!", he yelled. "Hey, woman! Where are you? I'm hungry!" Dr. Briefs walked into the living room. "Bulma isn't back yet", he said. He looked, annoyed, at the towel that Vegeta had tossed onto the floor. "Why don't you try making your own lunch today?"

"Hmph", Vegeta replied as he stalked into the kitchen. "That woman's been gone for nearly three hours. What the hell could she be doing, anyway?" _I imagine she's getting a break from you_, thought Dr. Briefs. He didn't dare say that out loud, though. He knew that Bulma would be very upset if she came home and found out her husband had blasted her father into another dimension. Suddenly the door opened and Bulma walked in. "Daddy?", she asked. "Where's...."

"He's in the kitchen", Dr. Briefs said. "Shall I leave you two alone?"

"Umm, actually, I'd rather you stay here", Bulma replied. "I'm about to ask Vegeta a huge favor, and I don't quite know how he'll react to it." Dr. Briefs looked puzzled, but he stayed anyway. He sat down on the love seat while Bulma went into the kitchen where her husband was. About three minutes passed before Dr. Briefs heard Vegeta's voice boom from inside the kitchen: _"ARE YOU CRAZY!? HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A REQUEST!?"_ Vegeta stormed angrily out of the kitchen, a sandwich in one hand, a tall glass of water in the other, and Bulma one step behind him, pleading as she followed. 

"It'd only be for a few months", she said. "It would help you learn to be a better father to Trunks. Please, Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs was curious. "What is it you want him to do?", he asked Bulma. "Here", Vegeta growled. He threw a strange pamphlet over to Bulma's father. "Read that crap."

Dr. Briefs picked up the pamphlet and began reading it. After a few minutes, he began to smile. "This doesn't look all too bad, if you ask me", he said. "I think you should go, Vegeta."

"Hmph", said Vegeta, his mouth full of sandwich. "Screw a Daddy Camp. I've got better things to do." Vegeta gulped down his water and got up to take his glass into the kitchen. Before he could leave Bulma put a hand on his arm.

"Vegeta", she said. Her eyes were beginning to water. "I know you don't consider going to a place like 'Daddy Camp' to be very Saiyan-like. But will you at least think about it? Hmmm?" Vegeta looked down at his wife. He'd probably never admit it, but he hated to see Bulma cry. "I'll think about it", he growled before exiting the room. Dr. Briefs walked over to Bulma and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, sweetheart", he said to his daughter. "I'm sure Vegeta will come around."

"I hope so", Bulma replied. She looked in the direction she saw Vegeta leave. "Okay, Vegeta", she said to herself. "I'm putting my faith in you, just like Goku said." She mentally crossed her fingers. "I know you'll make the right choice."

Vegeta trained late into the night inside the Gravity Chamber. Not necessarily because he wanted to become stronger, but because training helped him focus the thoughts that were running through his mind. He also knew that the more he trained the later it would be before he had to go back inside and give an answer to Bulma's ludicrous request. How could she ask the Prince of the Saiyans to go to a place called 'Daddy Camp'? What was she thinking? Vegeta got madder and madder the more he thought about it. Why would she ask such a thing in the first place? Did it have something to do with what happened with Trunks early this morning? _Hmph_, thought Vegeta. _She's way too soft on that kid. I know how to raise the little whelp. I'll make a true Saiyan out of him._ Suddenly he had a thought: What exactly did he know about raising children? He didn't really have a father figure to follow an example of. He only knew his own father at the very beginning of his life. After his father's murder, the rest of his upbringing came from.... Suddenly Vegeta stopped training. A horrible reality hit him square between the eyes. He was raised by Frieza. How could he possibly know how to raise a kid? A sudden thought sickened him: What if Frieza was raising Trunks through him? He could almost hear Frieza's cruel laughter. Vegeta lowered his head and growled angrily. He now knew what he had to do. Suddenly the door to the Gravity Capsule opened and Dr. Briefs stuck his head in. Vegeta knew what his father-in-law wanted to ask him. He decided to answer his question before it was asked.

"Tell Bulma," he snarled savagely, "that I've decided to go to that stupid camp." Dr. Briefs' jaw dropped. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. Suddenly Vegeta turned on him. "Dammit, didn't you just hear me!?", he yelled. "Are you senile or something!? GO DO WHAT I SAID!!"

"Y-yessir!", Dr. Briefs said before beating a hasty retreat. Vegeta, alone once again, became immersed in his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to be was as lousy a guardian to Trunks as Frieza was to him. But was this 'Daddy Camp' really necessary? Or was he being too soft? "Oh, well," Vegeta said out loud to himself. "Better soft than sorry." Suddenly Vegeta froze, his eyes growing wide with disbelief. _I can't believe I just said that_, he thought. He looked around to make sure no one had heard him. He then draped a towel around his neck and, shaking his head, went for the house.

Vegeta woke up early the next morning, alone in bed. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. Vegeta smirked to himself. He knew that Bulma was trying to appease and reward him by fixing him his favorite breakfast. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. Dr. Briefs?

No, he was supposed to have left town that morning. Suddenly, Vegeta knew. Bulma was serving him breakfast in bed! Vegeta almost laughed out loud. That woman, he thought to himself. He got up and opened the bedroom door for Bulma, startling her and almost making her drop the tray of food she was carrying.

"Vegeta!", she said. "Did I wake you?"

"Kinda", Vegeta replied. He stared eagerly at the tray of food Bulma was carrying. He was starving. Bulma handed him the tray.

"Now Vegeta," Bulma said, "remember to eat slowly."

"Yeah, yeah", Vegeta said as he stuffed an entire sausage into his mouth. Bulma rolled her eyes upward. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Coming", Bulma chimed as she went to open the front door. ChiChi and Goku were standing on the welcome mat. "Well, how did it go?", ChiChi asked nervously.

"Well....", Bulma replied. "He said yes!" ChiChi and Bulma laughed and hugged each other. Goku stood behind ChiChi and pretended like he wasn't as nervous as ChiChi was. "See? I told you to have a little faith", he said cheerfully. Everyone turned and looked as Vegeta entered the living room. 

Upon seeing Goku, Vegeta folded his arms and immediately shifted into his 'I'm superior to you so don't mess with me' mood. "What do you want, Kakkarot?", he growled.

"Hey, Vegeta!", Goku said. "You're going to love Daddy Camp. It's so much fun...."

"What!?", Vegeta snarled. "How did you find out? Bulma! Did you...."

"Pipe down, Vegeta", ChiChi spoke up. "We already knew about it. We were the ones that gave Bulma the idea in the first place." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You gave Bulma this idea?", he growled savagely.

"Um, guys", said Bulma. "Why don't you drop by later? I have some things I want to discuss with Vegeta."

"Sure", ChiChi said. "Come on, Goku." Goku waved goodbye as he and ChiChi left. Vegeta growled as he watched them leave. He hated them both. When they were gone, Bulma walked up to Vegeta and gave him some money. "What's this?", Vegeta asked. "That's for your plane ticket", said Bulma. "I called and had you registered for Daddy Camp earlier this morning. You're to be there before noontime on Monday."

"What!? You mean, tomorrow!?", Vegeta said. "I don't even have enough time to pack my bags!"

"Oh, don't worry", said Bulma. "I've already packed your bags for you. We'll leave for the airport at six o' clock tonight." Vegeta folded his arms and looked down at his wife, annoyed. "Woman, I'm already fed up with this issue", he growled.

"I know", Bulma said. She smiled and kissed Vegeta on the lips. "I love you", she said. "Hmph, don't try to soften me up, woman", Vegeta said to her. He kissed her back, anyway.

Vegeta was growing more and more restless as minutes went by. He and Bulma had already paid for the plane ticket, and now they were sitting down and waiting for the announcer to call Vegeta's plane number over the intercom. Vegeta looked around and observed the cluttered scene before him. Children were crying, people were complaining to security about lost luggage and wallets, and some wierdo was walking around handing flowers and spuoting poetry to anyone who will listen and expecting them to give him money for it. The guy looked like he was headed in Vegeta's direction, but the look Vegeta gave him told him to act otherwise. Vegeta sighed wearily as another five minutes went by. He made a mental note to blast both Kakkarot and his miserable shrew of a wife into the next dimension when he got back for giving Bulma this crazy idea. Suddenly the announcer called Vegeta's plane number: "Flight three fifty one! Route to Boston, Massachusettes! Flight three fifty one!" Bulma turned towards her husband. "Vegeta", she said. "Yeah, yeah. I heard", Vegeta said. He got up and headed for the plane line. "Vegeta?", Bulma said.

"What is it, woman?", Vegeta replied grumpily. Bulma reached up and kissed him for the second time that day. "Good luck", she said. "I'll call you every day." Vegeta turned and headed for the plane line. Bulma watched him go, a sad look on her face. She wondered if he was mad at her. Before she turned to leave, Vegeta turned and looked at her. He smirked at her and gave her a wink. Bulma smiled back at him. When she turned around to leave, she felt much better than she had a few seconds ago.

Vegeta boarded the plane and took his seat, wondering how he let Bulma talk him into this in the first place. Then he remembered that he was doing this so that he wouldn't end up being the worst father in the universe. Vegeta did a mental recap on his life. A lot has happened since he first started courting Bulma. He used to care about nothing but becoming immortal and ruling the universe. Now look at him. A stupid boy sitting behind Vegeta was taunting him by throwing peanuts over his seat and chanting 'nya nya nya nya nyaaa'. Vegeta turned and warned him against any further assault by flipping him the bird and calling him an ugly expletive. He then turned back around and grinned evilly when the boy started to cry. At least he hadn't gone totally soft. As the plane took off, Vegeta laid his head back and concentrated on going to sleep. Little did he know that somebody sitting in the other aisle two seats behind him was watching him very closely..

  
  



	2. Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 2

Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp 2 

**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp  
By: Amisha N. Smith  
Part 2**

_Well, What d'ya think so far? Poor Vegeta, he has no idea what he's about to get himself into. And now he's going to have to put up with a guest appearance by one of the most annoying characters in the history of cartoons (also one of my favorites). Heh, heh, who, you ask? Well, if you had read the epilogue in part 1 you might already know who. But if you didn't. too bad! I'm not gonna spoil it for ya! Now, on with._

  
  
**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp**  
**Part 2**

Bulma sighed as she chopped up some lettuce for her salad. She had been alone at home for nearly twelve hours now, and already she missed Vegeta. She reached over for the salad dressing, thinking about how lonely she's gonna feel for the next six months. Bulma stared thoughtfully into space as she poured the dressing. For weeks on end she will have no one to fight with, no one to share her bed with, no one to make love to.... Suddenly she looked down and realized she was pouring ketchup on her lettuce. "Dammit", she said as she went to feed the ruined salad to the garbage disposal. It was only yesterday that she took Vegeta to the airport, and already she was acting like a teenage girl who's boyfriend had been drafted into war. Boy, she thought to herself. Nothing like being separated from your mate for a few hours to make you feel horny. Bulma smiled to herself at that thought. She wondered if Vegeta was thinking about her the same way she was thinking about him.

Vegeta yawned and stretched his legs as he left the plane and descended the steps that led to the ground outside. He looked back and smiled as he saw the plane's other passengers watching him closely. They were almost too scared to leave the plane. Yesterday, they had witnessed on the plane a sample of Vegeta's fury after a clumsy attendant tripped over her feet and spilled hot coffee on Vegeta's lap. That was almost the last mistake she ever made, as Vegeta's reaction to her was less than pleasant to watch. As Vegeta walked towards the airport to pick up his luggage at the baggage claim, he calmly observed as an ambulance sped by on the runway. They must be going to pick up that clumsy flight attendant, thought Vegeta. Oh well, she's lucky she's not being picked up by a mortician. That's what she gets for crossing a Saiyan. Suddenly Vegeta heard someone calling: "Hey, mister! Hey, wait up!" Vegeta turned to see a tall, thin man with a moustache, brown hair, ugly glasses, and a huge, dorky grin on his face. He was running towards Vegeta as fast as he could go. Vegeta waited impatiently until the man had caught up to him. "Well," Vegeta growled as the man tried to catch his breath, "what do you want?"

"Hey-diddly-dee!", the man said in a sickeningly cheerful voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ned Flanders! My friends call me Ned!" "Oh, really?", snarled Vegeta. 

"Well, 'Flanders', do you mind answering me one question?" "Go ahead, shoot!", replied Flanders, cheerfully. "Why the hell should I care who you are?", snapped Vegeta. "Well," said Flanders, "I thought since we were going to be camp-neighbors I'd introduce myself."

"Camp-neighbors?", Vegeta snarled, bewildered.

"Yep-a-roonie!", chimed Flanders. "You are going to Daddy Camp, aren't you?" Vegeta grabbed Flanders by his collar. "How did you know where I was going?", he growled. "Well, I kinda got a clue from the way you handled that mischievous boy that was sitting behind you on the plane", replied Flanders. "It was obvious that you needed a few pointers on how to handle children, and I figured that's why you were probably going to Daddy Camp." Vegeta released Flanders and looked at him annoyed for a moment. He then turned his back on Flanders.

"Don't get in my way", Vegeta snarled savagely. That said, Vegeta walked away from Flanders and headed to the airport and towards the baggage claim area. When his luggage came through on the conveyer belt he picked it up. He then turned around to leave and was startled to find himself standing nose-to-nose with Flanders. Vegeta jumped back. "What the hell do you want!?", Vegeta roared. "Hey-diddly-dee again, camp-neighbor!", chimed Flanders. "I thought it would be only neighborly to offer you a ride to Daddy Camp. I'd hate for you to pay for a cab when you don't have to." Vegeta was about to decline Flanders' offer by promptly kneeing him in his groin when he suddenly saw the police talking to one of the passengers that was on Vegeta's plane. The passenger turned and pointed a finger in Vegeta's direction. Uh oh, thought Vegeta. He knew Bulma would kill him if he wound up in jail in another state. "You know," Vegeta said to Flanders. "I think I'll accept your offer after all. Where's your car?"

"I have a rented one waiting for me in the parking lot", Flanders said cheerfully. Without another word, Vegeta grabbed Flanders by the wrist and ran for the front lot. Unbeknownst by Flanders, the police were in hot pursuit. Vegeta and Flanders made it to the lot ten minutes ahead of the police. "My, aren't we an eager beaver", said Flanders. "Just shut up and point to your car", said Vegeta. Flanders pointed to an ugly orange jeep. Vegeta grabbed him and ran over to the jeep. "Open the doors!" Vegeta snapped. "Okely dokely!", said Flanders happily. He opened his door, got in, and unlocked Vegeta's door. Vegeta hopped in.

"Drive, you fool!", he commanded. "Fasten your seat belt!", Flanders chimed as he started the ignition. By the time the police got to the parking lot, Flanders and Vegeta were gone.

Vegeta had about had it with Flanders. Ever since they got on the highway about an hour ago Flanders had been singing church songs to try to brighten up Vegeta's mood. Vegeta was just about ready to blast Flanders into the next dimension when Flanders suddenly stopped singing long enough to ask Vegeta to join in. Vegeta looked at Flanders as if he was a mouse and Vegeta was a tiger trying to decide whether it's worth his time to briefly erradicate a pesky rodent. "Ya know, Flanders," Vegeta said, "you don't really strike me as the type of person who needs to go to a place like 'Daddy Camp'. So why are you headed there?" A sad look entered Flanders' eyes. "It's almost too horrible to talk about", he said. "About a week ago I said a horrible word in front of my wife and children." "Is that all!?", Vegeta said. "So what'd you say, anyway?"

"No", said Flanders with tears in his eyes. "I said....I said the word....D-darn!" Flanders pulled the jeep over and started crying. "It was the worst thing I'd ever done or said in front of my family", he sobbed. "I don't deserve a place as good as Daddy Camp. I should be locked in prison." Vegeta looked over at the sobbing Flanders, a feeling of revoltion and fright welling up in his chest. Was this what Daddy Camp was going to try to turn him into? Suddenly Vegeta couldn't stand looking at Flanders any more. He got out of the jeep, grabbed his suitcase, and started walking down the road. Flanders rubbed his eyes, looked up, and saw Vegeta. "Hey, camp-neighbor!", Flanders called out. "Where ya going?" Suddenly Flanders saw Vegeta jump up and take off flying through the air! Flanders couldn't believe his eyes! Oh, my dearest lord!, he thought to himself. How on earth did he do that? He looked, amazed, at the place he saw Vegeta disappear into the sky. After a few minutes of staring into the sky he finally decided to get on the move. I guess I'll ask him how he did it when I meet up with him at Daddy Camp, he thought as he reached down to turn the key and re-start the engine. Instead of starting the jeep, though, he ended up staring wide-eyed at his key chain. For attached to it was a picture of a bearded figure hovering in the air, accompanied by two angels. It was a supposed picture of God; a present his children had bought him for his birthday. He looked up at the sky again, this time in even more shock than he was in before. Suddenly Flanders knew exactly who Vegeta was. Of course, thought Flanders incrediously. It all fit together. The super-human powers Vegeta exhibited while on the plane. The way he took off into the sky as if it was nothing. Suddenly he understood. Oh my lord, thought Flanders. I had God in my jeep all this time, and I only sung five church songs. Flanders hastily started the engine and sped away towards Daddy Camp. He just had to get there and make his transgressions up to his master.

The happiness Vegeta felt about finally ridding himself of Flanders was short lived, for it was only five minutes before he finally made it to Daddy Camp. What a dump, he thought to himself as he landed in the middle of the camp grounds and looked around. There were flies and mosquito's everywhere. The putrid smells coming from the bathroom stalls told Vegeta exactly what went on in them about ten minutes ago. Men were shuffling around on the grounds as if they were in prison. Vegeta took out the pamphlet he had of Daddy Camp and looked at the pictures of the beautiful, grassy sceneries and the smiling, happy people that it displayed. Hmph, Vegeta thought. This place defines the art of false advertisement. Suddenly he saw a large, burly man approaching. He wore dirty overalls and brown boots, had no hair, and stood about eight feet tall. He looked as if he wanted to fight. At least, that's what Vegeta was hoping. The Saiyan Prince stood tense and ready, prepared to make an example out of the overgrown oaf for all to see. The other men gathered around them, sensing a fight just as Vegeta did. The burly man stopped in front of Vegeta and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Well, well! Looks like we have a newcomer, boys!", He announced, rudely. "So what's your name, shorty?" "The name's Vegeta", The Saiyan Prince replied with a smirk of his own. "What's your name, baldy?" The burly man's face grew red with anger. "Watch it, punk", he replied.

"My name's Ox. You can call me sir." Ox leaned down and grinned evilly in Vegeta's face. "So, did the little woman pack any spending money for you to use on your trip?" Vegeta looked up at him. The grin on his face was twice as evil as Ox's. "Why yes, she did. Five hundred dollars." "Oh, is that so?", replied Ox. "Here, why don't you let me hold your wallet for you?" He reached down to grab Vegeta..

Ox woke up in his bed, hurting in places he never knew he had. A nurse was standing over him. "Hmm", she said to Ox. "Looks like you tried to rob the wrong person this time." Ox sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that rose in his body with each movement he made. He rubbed his head. "What happened", he asked weakly.

"Whoa", replied the nurse. "That new guy must have kicked your butt real good. Even your voice sounds like it hurts." She turned to leave the cabin. "I'm gonna go get you an ice pack. You stay put." After the nurse left, Ox sat up in his bed. "I can't believe," he said to himself, "I was beaten by that dwarf." He clenched his fist and growled, angrily. "I'm gonna get him for this."

Vegeta sat at a table near the cafeteria, feeling a little better than he felt a few hours ago. Although beating down that fool Ox was easier than easy, it was nice to finally be able to work out some of his aggression on somebody. Vegeta lazily stretched his legs. "Well, I guess it's time to pick a cabin to sleep in", he said to himself. He got up, picked up his suitcase, and started walking towards cabin number one. Suddenly Vegeta heard someone yelling: "Master! Master! Wait for me, Lord!" Vegeta turned around to see Ned Flanders, once again running fast in his direction. Vegeta rolled his eyes upward. I knew I should have killed him on the road where there were no witnesses, he thought to himself. Vegeta waited for Flanders to run up to him and say something cheerful and annoying. Instead, much to Vegeta's surprise, Flanders ran up to him, fell at his feet, and started worshiping him. "Oh, master", Flanders said. "I'm so glad to find you again." "What the hell are you doing?", Vegeta yelled at him. "Praising you, oh exalted one", Flanders said with adoration.

"I'm so honored to know the creator of the universe! Can I have your autograph?" "What the hell are you talking about? My name is Vegeta, you worthless pile of rat puke!", Vegeta yelled at him. "Oh, right!", said Flanders. "I get it! You're under cover!" Flanders smiled and winked at Vegeta. "Don't worry, your Alpha and Omega-ness", he whispered. "Your secret's safe with me." Vegeta looked down at Flanders, annoyed to a dangerous point. Then, without another word, he picked up his suitcase and started walking towards the cabin. "Wait!", Flanders yelled. He ran up to Vegeta and took his suitcase. "Let me carry that for you!", he said as he turned towards the cabin. "GIVE THAT BACK!!", Vegeta yelled as he reached to snatch his luggage back from Flanders. "Eh? What'd you say, lord?", said Flanders. He turned around with the suitcase in his hand, hitting Vegeta full in the face and knocking him down with it.

"THAT'S IT!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!", Vegeta yelled. He jumped to his feet, gathered a large amount of his power into the palm of his hand, and aimed it towards Flanders with an evil smirk. "See ya in the next dimension", he said in a dark voice. Suddenly Vegeta heard a voice call over a loudspeaker: "Will Vegeta please come to the main office building? I repeat: Will Vegeta please come to the main office building? I have a call on hold here for him from a 'Ms. Bulma'!" Vegeta's power slowly died down in his hand. As he turned to leave, he spoke to Flanders, saying "You were lucky today, you worm. But don't get in my way again. Or next time I will destroy you." Vegeta went towards the office building. Flanders watched him go. I didn't know God had a wife, he thought. He ran after Vegeta.

"Hi, dear", said Bulma over the phone. "How do you like it so far?" "I don't", Vegeta snarled. "This place reeks. Literally." "Oh, Vegeta", said Bulma. It can't be all that bad. Just give the place a chance. I'm sure you'll like it after a while." "Hmph", Vegeta retorted. "Don't bet on it." Vegeta was sorry he said that when he heard Bulma sigh over the phone. Before he could apologize, though, Bulma spoke up. "Oh, Trunks is here. He wants to speak to you." "Put the little whelp on, then", Vegeta said. "Hi, dad!", Trunks said over the phone. "How ya doing?" "Trunks", Vegeta snarled. "You'd better not be sucking your thumb while I'm gone! I mean it! I will not have a thumbsucker for a son!" Suddenly Flanders appeared beside Vegeta.

"Did you say 'son'!?", he asked excitedly. Before Vegeta could say anything Flanders snatched the phone out of his hand. "Hello?", Flanders said over the phone. "Jesus!? Is that you!?" "Gimme back the phone!", Vegeta yelled before knocking Flanders flat with a swift back-hand. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Dad? Dad! Are you there?", said Trunks' voice over the phone. "Yeah, I'm here", Vegeta growled back. "Sorry about the interruption. Some clown was pulling a prank. Listen, I've gotta go now. Remember what I said to you. And check on your mother every day. She's all alone in that house, now." "Okay, dad", said Trunks. "Have fun! See ya!" Vegeta hung up the phone and turned to leave. Somehow, he knew fun was the last thing he was going to have. Flanders picked himself up and followed.

"Wait for me, master!", he called.

It was seven o'clock in the evening when everyone in the camp was summoned to the cafeteria. Vegeta couldn't believe how many people actually had problems raising their brood. The place was almost crowded with men who couldn't quite cut it as dads. Suddenly, Vegeta saw Ox kicking Flanders into the cafeteria. Vegeta smiled. At least that overgrown fool is good for something, he thought to himself. The lights in the cafeteria grew dim as the owner of Daddy Camp, Mr. Rapparound, came out to speak to everyone. He waited till everyone was silent to begin.

"Welcome, one and all, to Daddy Camp", he said. I'm Mr. Rapparound. If you all read your pamphlets you must already know that I own Daddy Camp." He pointed to Ox, who was standing beside the double doors to the cafeteria. "That is Oxford, my assistant", said Rapparound.

"Feel free to ask for his help, anytime." So that's who he is, thought Vegeta. Ox looked in Vegeta's direction and Vegeta smirked at him. Ox growled under his breath. "Here at Daddy Camp," Rapparound continued, "we feel it only normal that some of you have problems raising your children. But that's okay, because raising children is a very complex job. No one is born knowing how to do it. But you can learn. That's why you're here." He held up a booklet in his hand. "This is a small booklet," Rapparound said, "that gives you a few pointers on the basics of fatherhood. I've laid a copy on all of the beds in each cabin. I want you to read a little of it before you go to sleep tonight." He turned to exit. "That's all for now", he said. "You may all go to your chosen cabins. Try to get a lot of sleep, tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to have a busy day. Good night, all. And good luck." Everyone shuffled out of the cafeteria. Vegeta was the first one to leave. This whole thing was becoming more stomach-turning to him by the minute.

"But boss", pleaded Ox as he faced his employer in the main office. "Don't 'but boss' me", Mr. Rapparound snapped at him. "I saw what you were doing to Flanders in the cafeteria. And I heard about how you tried to bully Mr. Vegeta. Luckily he was able to defend himself, so things didn't quite turn out the way you thought they would that time." Mr. Rapparound wagged his finger in Ox's face. "If I hear about you bullying any more of my customers, you're fired. Understand?" Ox lowered his head.

"Yessir", he rumbled. "Good", said Rapparound.

"You're dismissed." Ox left the office, steaming. It's time to put my plan into action, he thought to himself. I'm not taking any more orders from that jerk-off.

Vegeta was tired as he settled down to go to sleep. The day had been exhausting, and he hadn't even started on his booklet yet. Suddenly, just before he drifted off, Flanders poked his head up beside Vegeta's top bunk. With a savage snarl, Vegeta gabbed Flanders by his collar. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!", he growled. "Hey-diddly-dee, master!", Flanders said. "I usually say my prayers before I go to sleep. But I thought since you were here I'd simply walk up to you and ask you to watch over my family and friends while I was absent from them...." Flanders' requests were cut short by Vegeta slamming him across the head with his fist, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Vegeta then yawned and, for the second time, settled down to go to sleep. This time, however, he was uninterrupted as he drifted off into slumberland. Suddenly, as Vegeta slept peacefully, someone crept into the dark cabin. The unknown person quietly sneaked his way over towards Vegeta's bunk. A small, strange looking device was glowing in his hand..

  
  



	3. Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 3

Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 3 

**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp  
By: Amisha N. Smith  
Part 3**

_Okay, I know what you all are thinking. 'Vegeta and Ned Flanders? What was she smoking when she wrote this?' Well, first of all, I think pairing Vegeta and Ned is a fun concept. When writing this, I felt Vegeta's humorous adventures within Daddy Camp might feel a little dry if he didn't have someone there to bring out the hilarious side of his violent nature. Vegeta doesn't even want to be there anyway, and having a rabid goody two-shoes like ol' Flanders there bugging him should be just enough to send him to his boiling point, thus causing hilarity. Second of all, If I told you what I was smoking when I wrote this, I'd have to kill you. Now, let's do this! On with._

  
  
**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp**  
**Part 3**

Vegeta woke up with an excedrin headache to end all excedrin headaches. He brought a hand up to massage his tortured skull and winced as he found out that nearly all the muscles in his body ached as well. _Did I finally over-do it inside the Gravity Capsule last night or what?_, thought Vegeta, forgetting momentarily that he was not at home. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily. He was more tired now than he was last night before he went to bed! Suddenly he felt someone gingerly tapping him on the shoulder. In no mood to talk, Vegeta turned to snap at Bulma and was reminded where he was by once again finding himself nose to nose with Flanders.

"Good morning, Lord!", Flanders crowed, cheerfully. "It's another beautiful day, which you, by the way, created! You don't want to miss out on the beautiful fruits of your labor, do ya? You know what they say, Lord! The early bird gets the worm!"

Vegeta was enraged. Flanders was foolish enough to try to bother him late last night while he was trying to get some sleep, and now he wants to bug him this morning while he's groggy and in pain. "Ya know what?", Vegeta snarled savagely. He was so mad he could taste his own blood in his mouth. "You're absolutely right. The early bird does get the worm. And I see a worm I'm about to crush right now."

"That's the spirit, your Godly-odliness!", cheered Flanders, completely unaware of the fact that Vegeta was about to kill him. Suddenly the doors to the cabin opened and Ox stepped in. "Good morning, ladies", he said loudly with a nasty grin on his face. "Time ta get up, sleeping beauties! You're gonna have a busy day, today." Men shuffled, groggily, out of their bunks and went to the bathrooms in back of the cabin to freshen up. Vegeta leaped lightly down from his top bunk, doing his best to ignore Flanders for now. Suddenly Ox took four swift steps forward and was standing right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta yawned loudly, hardly caring about Ox's presence. "What do you want?", he snarled at Ox as he rubbed the back of his neck. Little did Ox know, Vegeta was already storing up power into his right arm. He was in no mood to fight right now, so should Ox try anything Vegeta would simply point his right hand at Ox and blast him into the next two dimensions. "Hey, now! Is that any way to talk to a friend?", Ox sneered, innocent to the fact that his life was in serious danger.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me last night." Vegeta looked up at Ox, a puzzled expression on his face. Was this big fool thanking him for the royal ass-whooping he received yesterday? Vegeta cocked his head and smiled evilly up at him. "Anytime, baldy", he sneered back at Ox. "I was only too glad to do it for ya." Much to Vegeta's astonishment, Ox started laughing. "I'm sure you were, pal", Ox boomed out loudly as he exited the cabin, laughing hysterically. Vegeta watched him go.

"Wierd ass", he muttered as he went to find an empty bathroom. He planned to take a bath instead of a shower, in hopes of soothing his headache and some of his aching muscles. "See ya at the breakfast table, master!", Flanders called after him.

Vegeta made it to the cafeteria at a quarter till ten. He had just enough time to have a small bit of something before they closed the cafeteria before lunchtime. Vegeta piled his plate with pancakes and drowned them in syrup. He went outside and plopped down at a lone bench and was just about to dig in when suddenly Flanders sat down right beside Vegeta, sporting a plate full of pancakes of his own. Vegeta's lips curled as he growled, menacingly. Needless to say, he was not happy to see Flanders.

"Hey-diddly-dee, master!", Flanders cheered. "I waited for you to show up for breakfast. I was wondering if you could maybe bless my food for me before I ate it." With a snarl, Vegeta snatched Flanders' plate from him. "I've got a better idea", he said with a cruel smirk. "I'll baptize it for ya!" He stood up and flung Flanders' pancakes into a nearby stream. Vegeta and Lookers-on laughed as they watched Flanders' breakfast get washed off the rocks by the rushing water. Suddenly Mr. Rapparound, the camp's owner, appeared. He walked up to where Vegeta was sitting and slowly shook his head. "Now Vegeta," he said,

"is that any way to treat a camp-neighbor?"

"Bite me!", the Saiyan prince snarled back. Mr. Rapparound just looked down at Vegeta, his eyes full of wisdom. "It's alright, Vegeta", he said. "I know it's not easy for a young man like yourself to admit he needs help raising his child. But the fact that you even bothered to come here shows promise." Mr. Rapparound looked over at the other men who had come to Daddy Camp. "In six months I will be sending most of you home. I hope I'll be sending you home as graduates of Daddy Camp." He started to walk off. "You have ten minutes to finish your breakfast. Afterwards, you shall all report to classroom number one. You're about to learn a few desperately needed sensitivity skills." Vegeta watched him go. He then turned his attention towards his plate of pancakes. _Sensitivity skills, he thought to himself as he started to eat. Hmph, I can hardly wait._

Classroom number one was actually a small building in which sat dozens of pupils on the floor. Vegeta sat way in the back, hoping not to be noticed by Flanders or Mr. Rapparound. The teacher of the class, Mr. Zanne, walked into the building. He waved hello to his pupils. "Hi, everybody!", he said in a high-pitched voice. "My name is Mr. Zanne! I'll be your teacher if you'll be my students!" Mr. Zanne started laughing heartily, as if what he said was the funniest thing in the world. No one joined him. _This is gonna be a long six months_, thought Vegeta to himself. "Today," Zanne continued, "we'll be exploring the sensitive side of all of you. And to help us do that, I've brought along two assistants." He held up two small objects. "This is Mr. Pin," he said, lifting his right hand, "and this is Mr. Thread", he said as he lifted his left hand. "We're gonna learn how to sew today! Isn't that swell?" _You've got to be kidding!_, thought Vegeta. _Me!? The Prince of the Saiyans!? Learn how to SEW!?_ Vegeta took a quick look around, trying to spot a way to sneak out of there. Unfortunately, the only exit was blocked off by Ox standing in front of it, and Vegeta didn't want to make a scene by knocking him flat on his ass just to get out of class. "Now come on up, guys", said Mr. Zanne as he pointed to a table beside him. The table had pins, thimbles, spools of thread, blue jean pants legs, and little patches. "Take one of each! Aw, come on guys! It'll be fun!" Men groaned as they shuffled up to the table and selected their tools. Vegeta sat where he was, weighing his options. The last thing he wanted to be caught dead doing was sewing. But if he refused, he would fail Daddy Camp. Then he'd have to hear it from Bulma. Or worse yet, he'd have to look at her with tears in her eyes..

Vegeta growled angrily as he approached the table to get his sewing things. _This is so stupid. I swear to God this is the stupidest thing that's ever happened to me_, thought Vegeta. He pushed people out of the line, quickly got his tools, and sat down trying to hide his face. "Okay, guys!", squealed the instructor after everybody had their equipment.

"I'm gonna show you how to do it." Mr. Zanne selected some sewing equipment of his own and sat down on the floor in front of the class.

"It's fairly simple. Just put the patch over the leg, like so. Then position the needle in the corner of the patch, like so. Then you push the needle in, like so. Then you pull it out, like so. See, isn't that nifty?" Many of the class' pupils complained as they found the task more difficult than it sounded. Vegeta, on the other hand, surprised and mortified himself by finding it a piece of cake. Great, he thought to himself. I'm a Saiyan that can mend. This is worse than the time my father tried to make me take music lessons. Suddenly, just as Vegeta thought things couldn't get much worse..

"Hey-diddly-dee, master!", said Flanders as he appeared beside Vegeta. "Whoa! Impressive! You're a natural at this! Of course, your being God and all, you're probably a natural at just about everything." Vegeta tried to ignore Flanders by concentrating on his work. Nevertheless, his lips curled into an angry snarl. As far as Vegeta's patience was concerned, Flanders might as well have been dancing on a mine field. "Hey!", Flanders continued. "Since you're so good at this, maybe you can cook, too? I hope so, because I was wondering if you can give me some advise on how to spiffy up my famous eggplant stew! I fed it to my neighbor, Homer, once. And he said it kinda tasted like crap, so if you have any ideas...." Suddenly Vegeta couldn't stand it any more. He took the jean leg he was sewing on and started throttling Flanders with it until he passed out. Then, just before he was about to start sewing again, he paused and looked at his thread and needle. He then looked at the unconscious Flanders. An evil smile curled his lips..

Mr. Rapparound entered the classroom and was pleased with what he saw. Although he knew most of the men there didn't like what they were doing, they were putting their best foot forward, and that's what counted. Mr. Rapparound took a quick look around the class, wondering how Vegeta was doing. He knew that Vegeta was a special case, indeed. Suddenly, he jumped as he heard someone scream. Flanders jumped up and started running around covering his face with his hands and screaming, "Oh, no!! The Lord has blinded me!! The Lord has blinded me!!" Mr. Rapparound and Mr. Zanne ran to Flanders and tried to restrain him. They pulled his hands down from his face.... "Dear Lord!", Mr. Zanne exclaimed. "Someone call the nurse!" Mr. Rapparound looked at Flanders and was mortified by what he saw. "Oh my God!", he said. "How on earth did he manage to sew his eyes shut?" Mr. Zanne and Mr. Rapparound escorted Flanders out of the classroom. Had either of them managed to somehow glance back at Vegeta, they would have been justly alarmed at what they saw. For although everyone else was looking at Flanders, Vegeta was calmly putting the finishing touches on his sewing job. A cold grin stretched his lips.

Thirty minutes later Mr. Zanne re-entered the classroom, a harried look on his face. "Um," he began, "due to a somewhat farfetched safety hazard, I have been asked to recall our current project. Please pass your sewing equipment forward." All of the pupils in the class eagerly obeyed. Especially Vegeta, who blatantly threw all his equipment directly at Mr. Zanne. Once the sewing tools had been put away, Mr. Zanne brought out a baby doll. He held it up for everyone to see. "This is our new project", he said. "We are now going to see how well you can take care of a baby."

That announcement was answered by a groan from many of the men in that room. Vegeta looked at the ugly doll, dreading this project. He began to wonder if he should have let Flanders slide that last time. "This is a very special doll", Zanne continued. "It cries, sleeps, laughs, eats, and wets itself. One of you in this room will be chosen to be it's father for a week. Your job will be to comfort it when it cries, rock it to sleep, play with it, feed it, and change it's diaper on a regular basis. Oh, and by the way, if it's needs are not taken care of it will start to cry. And a small chip inside the baby will tell us how long it's been crying and if it's needs have been met at all properly. So please, for all our sakes, treat this project seriously." Mr. Zanne stopped speaking and looked around the room with a grin. His eyes stopped on Vegeta, and his grin widened, significantly. _Oh no_, thought Vegeta. _Gimme a break. Don't do this to me._

"Vegeta", Mr. Zanne chimed. "Mr. Rapparound vouched specifically for you for this project." He walked up to Vegeta and handed him the ugly baby doll. "Congratulations, Vegeta!", he said. "It's a boy!"

That night Vegeta told Bulma over the phone about his new assignment. He was rather offended when Bulma started to laugh. "What's so funny?", he growled. "Oh Vegeta", Bulma laughed. "It's not that bad, is it? All you have to do is take care of a doll." _"I am a Saiyan warrior! I don't play with dolls!"_, Vegeta yelled. All that did was make Bulma laugh harder. "Woman", Vegeta snarled. "Will you stop your ridiculous laughing long enough to listen to me? I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby!"

"Well", said Bulma as she finally got a hold to herself. "Why don't you take it out for a little air? That might put it to sleep. It'll give you a chance to do some sight-seeing, and maybe buy a little something for me to, ahem, 'wear'", Bulma hinted flirtaciously. "Yeah, yeah", Vegeta said, smiling in spite of himself. "I'll be glad to get the hell out of this place for a while. I'm going to the mall. If I see something I want to see you in, you'd better believe it's yours. See ya." That said, Vegeta hung up the phone, picked up the baby doll, and took off, flying in the sky. He flew towards the mall.

Vegeta could tell something was wrong. Ever since he arrived at the mall, people had been giving him fearful looks. One old couple stared at him for the longest while he tried to buy himself a slushy. He turned and gave them a cold look and they turned fearfully away. _What the hell is it_, thought Vegeta. _Does my reputation proceed me or something?_ Suddenly, as he passed by Radio Shack, he saw something that caught his eye. He turned around, looked at the televisions displayed through the window, and saw....himself! On the news! Breaking into a bank!!?? _What the hell!?_, thought Vegeta. He ran into the store and turned up the volume on one of the televisions. "....was recorded late last night," continued a reporter. "....of two bank robbers who broke into the City Central Bank and stole at least a billion dollars worth of gold. One of them was clearly identifiable. The other one wore a mask." Vegeta watched in shock as he saw himself punch through a wall in the bank and start unloading gold from the vault. And he was not alone. Some guy, a burly man that had to be at least eight feet tall, was with him. He was beating Vegeta with a billy club all over his body, telling him to hurry the hell up. Vegeta winced as each blow was dealt. "What the hell is going on here?", he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he heard something click behind him. He turned around to face practically all of the mall's security, each man pointing a gun straight at his heart. _Oh shit_, thought Vegeta. He knew he was in serious trouble.


	4. Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 4

Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 4 

**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp  
By: Amisha N. Smith  
Part 4**

_Whoa! There are people out there who actually like this story! Who'da thunk? It's Well, thanks to all you people out there (all 4 of you) who gave my fic such nice reviews! You guys rule! By the way, I had to do some corrections on parts 1 & 2 late last night, so if your review isn't on my page, sorry. My fault. But seriously, you guys actually like this dream from a mad woman's imagination? Then you're gonna looove how insane it gets from here on! Poor Vegeta. He's wishing more and more that he didn't let Bulma talk him into going to Daddy Camp, and by the time this whole nightmare is over, he's more than likely going to wind up seriously considering dropping a spirit bomb on the entire state of Massachusettes. Hope none of you guys reading this are from Boston. And now, let's cause the Saiyan Prince some more psychological damage with._

  
  
**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp**  
**Part 4**

_Dammit_, thought Vegeta. _Why does this shit always happen to me?_ The Saiyan prince seemed to be calm, almost indifferent, as he scanned the hostile faces of the men who had their guns aimed at his chest. But Vegeta's inward self was anything but calm. He silently stood there with his arms folded, his legs slightly parted, his feet planted firmly on the ground, and his head lowered like an angry bull. Anyone who knew Vegeta would instantly recognize that he had just shifted into his 'I'm about to kick some serious ass' mode. But the mall's security didn't know Vegeta. If they did, they probably would have preferred to confront the warrior with missile launchers instead of guns, to have at least a ghost of a fighting chance. The head of mall security, who was, of course, the guy giving orders to everyone else, stood in front of his underlings with a gun of his own aimed at Vegeta. 

"Careful, guys!", he yelled back at his subordinates. "This little wall-flower robbed a bank by punching his way inside it through a brick wall. He could be a problem."

"Junior," Vegeta sneered at him, "you have no idea." The leader answered Vegeta's retort by cocking his gun. "Watch it, pal", he snapped at Vegeta.

"Don't get any ideas. Remember, we're the ones holding the guns."

Vegeta was far from worried. He just looked back at the leader, his famous smirk displayed on his face. He then amazed the mall's security as well as by-standing onlookers by throwing his head back and laughing histerically. _Geez_, thought the leader of security. _This guy is nuts._ After a moment Vegeta stopped laughing and started staring at the mall's security, an evil smile on his face. "You know, you should be more careful with that thing", he said as he nodded at the leader's gun. "You could put an eye out."

"That's the general idea", the leader snarled back as he tried to pretend he didn't care about the predatory glare Vegeta was giving him. "Now, you can either come quietly or in a body bag. Your choice." Suddenly, the baby doll Vegeta brought with him to the mall started to cry. "Hey", said one of the air-headed security guys. "Is that a baby crying? He has a kid with him?" A sudden idea crossed Vegeta's mind and his evil grin widened. He had just figured out a way to get out of this without having to bother to kill these pansy, panty-wearing rookies. "You guys wanna play with my doll?", Vegeta sneered as he held up the ugly plastic baby by it's left leg. He started laughing maniacally as he poured some of his energy into the doll, making it glow a bright red. The mall's security looked on with awe and alarm.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it right now!!", yelled the leader. He was about to open fire when Vegeta suddenly tossed the doll in his direction. "Here, catch!", he said with an evil smirk. The doll landed at the leader's feet and started melting through the floor. "What the hell....?", the leader began. That was all he had time to say. The doll exploded, throwing him and most of his subordinates at least ten feet back. Many on-lookers screamed and started running. _"Open fire!"_, yelled the leader. But the explosion had created a cloud of smoke that made it difficult for the security guards to see, and they didn't want to risk hitting any innocent by-standers. They held their guns, pointed and ready, at the cloud of smoke. But by the time the cloud dissipated, Vegeta was, of course, gone. "Seal off the area!", yelled the leader. "Don't let him get away!" His underlings scattered to do his bidding. _How on earth did he do that?_, the leader thought as he walked towards the spot where the explosion had left a humongous hole in the floor. He carefully peeped into the hole and saw a charred up plastic head, all that remained of the doll. Gingerly, he picked it up and brushed some of the soot off. He turned the damaged head around in his hands and suddenly spotted some words engraved on the back. "Hmm. What's this?", he said. He held it up so he could read it better. "P-property of Da-daffy? No, daddy! Property of Daddy Camp!" He knew what and where Daddy Camp was; he had to go there himself, once. But how did something from Daddy Camp wind up in the hands of that lunatic? Maybe I'd better tell the police about this, he thought. This could be the one and only clue that leads to finding and catching that psycho.

Vegeta watched from the ceiling as the security leader read the words that were on the ruined doll's head. He silently cursed himself for not totally destroying the doll. He knew now that he could never return to Daddy Camp. As soon as the guard walked away, he started looking around for a way to escape the mall unnoticed. He saw that the entrance to the mall was heavily guarded, but that was no problem at all for the Prince of Saiyans. Using his super speed, he zipped down from the ceiling and flew out the door at the near speed of sound, going so fast that the guards never even saw him.

"Whoa", said one of the guys that was guarding the entrance. "Where the heck did that gust of wind come from?" One of the other guards shrugged their shoulders in response. None of them knew that Vegeta had just zoomed past them and was now flying in the night air, on his way to find a phone booth. He knew that Bulma always liked to watch the news channel around this time every night, and she must have found out by now about what kind of trouble he was in. He had no idea what to tell her, seeing as how he had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had to convince her that he was innocent. Somehow.

Trunks flew through the air, on his way to his home to check on his mother as his father instructed him to often do in his absence. Goten was a few feet behind him, struggling to catch up. "Hey, wait up!", Goten called after Trunks. "Come on, Goten!", Trunks yelled back.

"See if you can catch me!" Goten eagerly took up the challenge. The two boys flew through the air at top speed, Trunks always at least three feet ahead of Goten. It was three more minutes before they arrived at Bulma's house. Trunks walked up and knocked on the door. No one answered. Trunks knocked again. Still no answer. Trunks and Goten exchanged worried looks with each other. "Lets try to go in through a window", said Goten. He and Trunks went around to the side of the house. They looked in through a window and saw Bulma, crying on the couch in the living room. Needless to say, Trunks was immediately concerned. "Hey, mom! What's the matter?", he yelled. When Bulma didn't answer he started to pound on the window. Bulma looked up and saw her son. She quickly got off the couch and went to open the front door. "Hey mom," Trunks began after he and Goten entered the house, "what's wrong? Why were you crying?" All that did was make Bulma start crying all over again. "Mom!", Trunks exclaimed. This was starting to scare him. "What is it? Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Um, Trunks," Goten suddenly said, "I think I know what's wrong. Look on television." Trunks turned to look and saw his father. On the television. Robbing a bank!! Trunks couldn't believe it. He turned up the volume on the TV.

"And now the top story", said a news reporter.

"This footage was taken at The City Central Bank in Boston. The bank had apparently been broken into by two assailants last night, one of them unknown. This is a close-up of the one that wasn't wearing a mask." Trunks cringed as they showed a close up picture of his father's face. No, he thought. It can't be true. He wouldn't do this to us. Would he? "An all points bulletin", the reporter continued, "was issued the next day after the tape was viewed at BPD downtown. The perpetrator...." Goten turned off the TV. He looked at Trunks as he tried to comfort Bulma, his heart full of sympathy. "Come on, Ms. Bulma", he said. "Why don't you drive me and Trunks back to mom's house? You shouldn't be alone right now." Bulma looked at Goten with tears in her eyes. She knodded, gratefully. "Yeah, I guess you're right", she said. Trunks gave his mother a kleenex. "Thank you", she said in a trembling voice. "I wish Vegeta was as sweet as you two." Bulma grabbed her car keys and left the house with her son and Goten. Five minutes after they left, Bulma's phone began to ring..

"Come on, come on!", Vegeta snarled impatiently inside the phone booth. He had been waiting for Bulma to answer the phone for nearly two minutes now. "Where can she be?", he wondered out loud to himself. "Hey! Other people wanna use the phone, you know!", snapped some guy behind him. Vegeta swiveled his head around and looked at the guy. "Back off", he snarled. "I don't think so", responded the foolish man. "Don't you think you've been on the phone long enough, buddy?" The man's question was answered by Vegeta promptly blasting him into the next dimension. He then hung up the phone and walked away. He knew Bulma must have found out about his trouble with the law by now, and probably didn't want to speak to him at present. He also knew that everyone else back home would be too busy comforting Bulma to believe in Vegeta's innocence. That meant the Saiyan prince was all on his own. Well, that's just fine with me, thought Vegeta with a smirk. I work best when I'm alone, anyway. Vegeta sat down on a bus bench and began to think. Now, how am I gonna prove my innocence?, he thought. It wouldn't be wise to go back to the scene of the crime. Besides, the police probably took all the evidence.... Suddenly, Vegeta knew what he had to do. He smiled at his own ingenuity. He stood up and took off, flying, towards the police department.

"How could he do this?", sobbed Bulma as she wiped her face with tissue. "Aw, come on, Bulma", said Goku. He handed her another box of kleenex. "I'm sure Vegeta is just a victim of circumstance. There must be an explanation for all of this." "Yeah, there's an explanation", ChiChi snapped angrily. "Vegeta doesn't care about anything or anybody but himself."

"ChiChi....", Goku began. "Don't try to defend him, Goku", said ChiChi. "Vegeta's a rotten apple! He'll never change! He's a shameless...." "ChiChi!", Goku snapped. When ChiChi looked at him Goku nodded towards Trunks, who was sitting silently in a chair. "Oh", said ChiChi. Her face turned red. "I'm sorry, Trunks." "It's alright", said Trunks. "Sometimes I think the same things about dad, myself." He looked up at Goku. "He promised mom he'd go to that camp", he said angrily. "But he's just over there robbing banks and doing who knows what else!" Bulma got up, walked over to Trunks, and gave him a big hug. "It's alright, Trunks", she said. "I'm gonna go straighten out daddy right now." She started to leave the house. "Where are you going?", asked ChiChi. "I'm going to find Vegeta", she said angrily before slamming the door behind her. Goku slowly shook his head. Vegeta was in big trouble.

Vegeta was not enjoying himself. He hated, hated, HATED in-closed spaces. _This is the last time_, he thought to himself, _I ever try to enter a police department through an air shaft._ He was, at that very moment, crawling through the ventilation system of BPD, hating every minute of it. But he knew he just had to find the tape that had him and some other big oaf on it robbing that bank. He had to find out who that other guy was. He knew that once he did, he would be able to crack this case and clear his name. He crawled in the air shaft past the lobby, past the bathrooms (and the unpleasant smells), and finally reached the evidence room. He kicked the grating into the room and crawled out of the shaft, relieved to get out of there if just for a moment. "Now let's see", Vegeta said to himself as he looked around the room at the piles of boxes and cabinets of concealed files.

"Where did they put that tape?" Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. "Shit", he growled. He dove behind some boxes a micro-second before two policeman came through the door. "Well Bill", said one of them. "I don't think we're ever gonna find the guys that robbed the bank last night. They covered their tracks too good. We can't even find the guy that was too stupid to wear a mask." Vegeta growled under his breath. "Yeah, you're right, Willy", said the other cop. "And this stupid tape isn't much help, either." Vegeta's ears perked at the mention of the word 'tape'. He peeped around the corner of the boxes and saw one of the cops lazily put the tape on top of a filing cabinet before following the other cop out the door. After they left, Vegeta calmly walked over and picked up the tape. "Hmph. Who's stupid now, five-o?", he said before laughing, quietly, to himself. He crawled back into the vent and started making his way back out. He knew exactly where he could view this tape in privacy.

It was after closing time at Blockbuster Video. The only person there was the janitor. And that suited Vegeta just fine. After he blasted his way through the roof, he quickly knocked the janitor out. He then took the janitor's keys, dragged him to a closet, threw him in, and closed and locked the door. He was now capable of viewing the tape with no disturbance. Satisfied with himself, Vegeta walked around the front counter. He popped his tape into a vcr and turned on all the overview televisions. Once again, he was watching himself punch through a vault and unload a stack of gold bars, with his 'accomplice' one step behind him, telling him to hurry up and beating him mercilessly with a billy club. Vegeta cocked his head to the side. There was something familiar about that guy's voice. He then looked at himself stealing all that gold. His eyes narrowed as he studied his face. The Vegeta on the monitor had a somewhat dazed and spaced-out look on his face. As if he was walking in his sleep. Or being controlled. Something caught Vegeta's eye and he quickly paused the tape. What was that glowing device that was just behind Vegeta's ear? _It must be what that guy was using to control me_, thought Vegeta. _Of course. It all makes sense. Normally I would never let someone beat up on me like that._ He looked at the large masked man, his eyes full of hate. _I'll bet that's why I was in so much pain waking up this morning_, he thought. _Grrr, just wait till I get my hands on that guy! He's the third person I plan to kill before I leave Boston, second only to Flanders and that big oaf, Ox._ Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. He snapped his head up and started staring at the large bank robber on the screen. The guy was eight feet tall, had a nasty, deep voice, walked in a stupid gait, and from the way the mask was shaped on his head, he clearly had to be bald.... Suddenly Vegeta knew exactly who the guy was! It had to be none other than..

_"OX!"_, Vegeta boomed out. "So that's why he was thanking me this morning, eh?" Vegeta's face became twisted with fury and hatred. "Well, I'll give him something to _really_ thank me for!" He turned around to leave and yet again found himself staring into the face of..

"Hey-diddly-dee, Lord!", chimed Flanders. "Fancy meeting you here! I just came to return my Prince of Egypt tape. It's a great movie, Lord! Of course, you already know that...." Vegeta looked around to see if anyone was near. Now might be a good time to shut Flanders up once and for all. "Oh, and by the way," Flanders continued, "there's a nasty rumor going around that you robbed a bank. Oh, such blasphemy! Don't worry, your Godly-oddliness! I know you would never rob a bank!" Vegeta started storing up power into the palm of his hand.... "The police sure think you did, though", Flanders rambled on. "They've been harassing poor Mr. Rapparound and Ox since they arrived there about three hours ago. Mr. Rapparound's doing his best to be tolerant. But I think Ox couldn't stand it any more. That may be why he's leaving...." Vegeta's eyes widened. He grabbed Flanders by his collar. "What do you mean he's leaving?", he snarled. "Well", said Flanders. "I overheard him asking for a letter of recommendation from Mr. Rapparound. He said he wouldn't be there tomorrow...." Vegeta let go of Flanders, ran outside the video store, and took off into the air, flying towards Daddy Camp. _So, that big fool thinks he's gonna just take the goods and skip town_, thought Vegeta angrily. _Well, I'm about to put a big monkey wrench in his well laid plans. No one crosses the Prince of the Saiyans!_ He flew faster and faster towards his destination. And his prey. Ox was going to pay, big time.

  
  



	5. Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 5

Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 5 

**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp  
By: Amisha N. Smith  
Part 5**

_Heh, heh, what a twist, huh? Now we have sort of a plot within the plot. Vegeta now has two annoyances to deal with while in Daddy Camp. And one is a lot more dangerous than the other. Which one, you ask? I'll give you a hint: It's the one who's not currently trying to rent a camel to ride over to Vegeta's house and offer gold, frankincense, and myrrh to Trunks. So, what's the deal with Ox, anyway? Ah, who cares. All you guys wanna see is Flanders pay the price for annoying the hell out of Vegeta some more, right? Well, you sick puppies are about to get your wish. Here comes.._

  
  
**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp**  
**Part 5**

"But officer....", pleaded Mr. Rapparound in his office to the detective that paced the floor in front of him. "Don't bother trying to stall me, Mr. Rapparound", the detective said. "If you know where this 'Vegeta' is, I want you to tell me. Right now! Unless you want to be charged with aiding and abetting a felon."

"Oh dear", said Mr. Rapparound. He went to his desk, sat down in his chair, and started wiping his forehead with a hanky. "Officer", he said, "I haven't the slightest clue as to where Mr. Vegeta has gone. Really, I don't know." The detective walked over to Mr. Rapparound's desk and leaned down to face him. "You'd better be telling the truth, Mr. Rapparound", he said. "If you're not, I guarantee I will bust you. Remember; there's always room in the big house for more." That said, the detective walked over to the hat stand to get his hat. Before he left, he turned to face Rapparound one more time. "We'll be watching you, sir", he said. "I hope you're legit, for your sake." After he left the office, Mr. Rapparound breathed a sigh of relief. Vegeta had been trouble the moment he set foot on the grounds of Daddy Camp, and he was almost as happy to see him gone as he was to see the detective disappear. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice sneer from the shadows:

"Well, well. Alone at last." Rapparound looked up to his right to see Vegeta emerging from the shadows. "I thought he'd never leave", said Vegeta. "I've got a few questions I want to ask you, Rapparound." Rapparound watched Vegeta fearfully, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. H knew better than to yell for help, for some survival instinct in his mind told him that if he tried it he'd be much worse off than if he didn't. The dark, confident smirk Vegeta gave him told him that Vegeta knew exactly what he was thinking. "Um, V-Vegeta", Mr. Rapparound said in a trembling voice. "Y-you can give yourself up right now, if you like. The police are probably still on the grounds. It'd be much better for you if you surrendered. I'm sure the police will be kind...."

"Cut the bull-shit", snarled Vegeta. He walked over to where Rapparound was sitting and stood over him threateningly. "I wanna know if you were in on it", he said angrily. "In on what?", Rapparound asked in a terrified voice. "On what Ox did to me", Vegeta growled. "That big ass-jacker used me to rob a bank. I wanna know if you had something to do with it." Rapparound shook his head. "Trying to blame others for what you did wrong is a sure sign of someone who needs help", he said. "I'm sure I can recommend a good lawyer who will defend you if you plead insanity, but only if you turn yourself in now." Vegeta's eye twitched and his lips curled till his teeth were showing. He raised his hand and put it on top of Mr. Rapparound's head.

"What are you doing?", Rapparound asked. "Shut up", Vegeta snapped at him. He had a deep look of concentration on his face. He gathered his power together and, using a technique he had just learned not too long ago, picked Rapparound's mind for information. After five minutes of searching he let go of Rapparound's head. "Hmph", he said. "Looks like you were telling the truth. Lucky you."

"You know I'm telling the truth", Rapparound said angrily. He stood up to face Vegeta, a defiant look on his face. He knew he was taking a serious, life-threatening risk by facing Vegeta this way, but right now he didn't really care. He was just too mad. "How could you do it? How could you put my business in jeopardy by using it as a hideout while you rob banks? Are you insane?"

"Listen, Rapparound...." Vegeta began angrily. "No!", Rapparound snapped at him. "I've had it with your lies! You're not even married, are you? If you were, that at least would be written down in a file, somewhere. The police told me that the FBI had no files on you, whatsoever. They don't even have a social security number on you, Mr. Vegeta. If that's your real name." Vegeta stood before Rapparound with his arms folded. "Are you finished?", he growled. When Mr. Rapparound didn't respond, Vegeta continued. "First of all", he snarled, "the reason I don't have a social security number is because I was not born on Earth. I am a Saiyan warrior prince, born as the heir of the royal Saiyan Dynasty of the planet Vegeta." Vegeta smirked and raised his hand. He started storing up power through his arm. "And in case you have any doubts....", he sneered. He released his energy and it shot up to the ceiling, crashing into the wooden chandelier and bringing it down in a fiery blaze. Mr. Rapparound's face turned white. "Dear God", he whispered. Vegeta waved his hand and the fire suddenly subsided, as if by magic.

"Second of all", Vegeta began again. "Not that it's any of your damn business, but the reason I don't have a 'marriage file' is because a Saiyan 'marriage' is nothing like a human marriage. I've claimed Bulma as my life-long mate. Where I'm from, that's just as good, if not better, as a human coupling." Vegeta folded his arms again. "Satisfied?", he said. "I suppose so", Mr. Rapparound answered. "But there's still one thing I don't understand. You said that Oxford somehow used you to rob the bank. How is that possible?" Vegeta's face became clouded with thought. "I don't know", he said. "He must have been controlling me somehow. Hmm...." Vegeta grabbed Rapparound by his arm. "Come on", he snapped. "We're gonna have a little talk with your 'assistant'."

"We!?", Rapparound said.

"I'm going too?" Vegeta looked down at Rapparound. "Yeah, you're coming", he responded. "It'll keep you from doing something stupid while I'm gone, like calling the police." That said, Vegeta dragged Mr. Rapparound behind him as he left the office and headed towards Ox's cabin.

Bulma stormed off the plane, still full of anger and sadness. She just couldn't believe that Vegeta would do something so incredibly selfish. And after all the trust she'd put in him. She remembered when Goku told her that if she'd simply trust in Vegeta everything would be alright. As she walked towards the baggage claim she couldn't decide who she was angrier at; Goku for spouting such nonsense, or herself for believing it. She got her luggage from the conveyer belt and went outside to find a phone booth. When she found one, she put her money in and dialed home. The phone rang twice before her son picked it up. "Hello, mom?", said Trunks' voice over the phone. "Yes, honey. It's me", Bulma answered. "I'm just calling to let you know I'm in Massachusettes, like I promised. I'm going to find your father now. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Okay mom", said Trunks in an unconvinced voice. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too", Bulma answered. "Goodbye." Bulma hung up the phone and turned around to hail a cab. She was as unconvinced that things would turn out alright as Trunks was. She hadn't even thought of what she was going to say to Vegeta when she saw him. She knew deep down in her heart that Vegeta loved her and Trunks. _So why would he do this?_, Bulma thought to herself. _Had Frieza messed him up so much that he's totally incapable of being truthful? Even to the ones he loves?_ Bulma continued to try to hail a cab.

She knew she just had to save Vegeta from himself. Somehow.

Vegeta and Mr. Rapparound had been searching Ox's cabin for nearly thirty minutes now, trying without luck to find some clue as to where Ox had disappeared to. They overturned his bunk, rummaged through his clothes chest, and dumped the contents of his trash can onto the floor. Still nothing. Vegeta was rapidly becoming impatient. _Where is that big oaf?_, Vegeta thought. Suddenly, just as Vegeta was about ready to explode.... "Hidly-ho, master!", piped Flanders cheerfully as he entered the cabin. "I was looking all over for you! Whatcha doing?" Vegeta turned around, ever so slowly, to face Flanders. His face was contorted with rage, his eyes glew a bright red, and all of his canines were showing. He had beyond had it with this pest. "Hey lord, are ya looking for something?", Flanders asked nervously as he studied Vegeta's face. "Can I help?" Vegeta didn't answer. Instead, he started walking towards Flanders. This was it. He was about to do to Flanders what he should have done the first day they met. But, once again, fate stepped in and saved Flanders' life. "Hey", Mr. Rapparound said as he held up a strange looking remote control he found under a rug. "What do you suppose this does?" He pushed the red button on the center of the remote and the wall on the south side of the cabin suddenly slid aside, revealing a secret entrance! "Oh my", said Rapparound. "I wonder where that leads to?"

"I'll bet it leads to my buddy Ox", Vegeta growled savagely. He grabbed Rapparound by his arm. "Come on. Let's go."

"Hey, master", Flanders called after Vegeta. The Saiyan prince snapped his head around with a snarl. He had nearly forgotten about that fool. "Can I come along?", Flanders begged. "I might be of some use to you." Before Vegeta could answer Flanders by blasting him into another dimension Mr. Rapparound spoke up. "It might be a good idea to bring him, Vegeta", he said. "You don't want him letting it slip out that you're here, do you?" Vegeta growled angrily under his breath. "Come on, you ass-wipe", he snapped at Flanders. "But you gotta be quiet. Understand?"

"Okely-dokely!", Flanders chimed. Vegeta sighed inwardly. Why, oh why, did he let Bulma talk him into coming to Daddy Camp?

Vegeta growled, enraged, as he descended the long stairway in the secret passageway. He hated Flanders. He hated him even more than he hated Ox. Flanders had commented earlier about how dark the stairway was and how it wasn't good for his master's eyes. He then struck a match and, after saying 'Let There Be Light' in a loud voice, held it over Vegeta's head as a mini-torch. Unfortunately he accidentally dropped the match in Vegeta's hair, setting it ablaze. He then commenced to putting out Vegeta's hair-fire by taking off his shoe and beating Vegeta repeatedly over the head with it. The only reason Flanders was still alive after the incident was because it would have been too noisy to kill him then, and Vegeta didn't want to alert Ox to his presence just yet. _But I am going to kill you when this is all over_, thought Vegeta. _And you can be sure that it will be a slow, painful death._ The thought of ripping Flanders' intestines out made Vegeta grin. Flanders was wisely silent for the duration of the stairway descent. And Rapparound kept wondering why Flanders kept calling Vegeta names like 'master' and 'lord'. Another five minutes passed before the trio finally reached the end of the stairway and the door that was two steps beyond. Vegeta slowly cracked the door open and peeped inside. He couldn't believe his eyes! There had to be at least a hundred gold bars stacked up against the walls inside the strange room beyond the door. But what was going on past the gold bars on the other side of the room was what really attracted the Saiyan's attention. For that's where Ox stood, facing a gigantic monitor on the wall. The monitor displayed a large head, covered in a black hood. But that didn't interest Vegeta in the slightest. He watched Ox in animalistic hatred, wanting to take Ox apart so badly he could literally taste blood.

"Master Relic", Ox suddenly said to the monitor, "I have completed my mission." "You have successfully secured at least three thousand pounds of the yellow metal we need to fuel our weapon?", asked the hooded man referred to as Relic in a deep, evil voice.

"Yes, master", Ox responded. "I have done as you commanded."

"Good", Relic responded. "Soon we will use our weapon to purge the earth clean of the weak filth that is humanity. We will then re-populate the planet with our own race, saving our people from near-extinction once and for all." Relic nodded at Ox. "You have pleased me, my servant", he said. "You will be rewarded for your loyal service. Prepare the gold for transportation. I will be there soon." Ox bowed to his master before before the monitor cut off, leaving a blank screen. Vegeta saw his chance. He slowly crept up behind Ox.

"Now the day for the salvation of our people is at hand", said Ox to himself. "Humanity will be destroyed, and our world will rise again."

"Don't bet on it, baldy", Vegeta snarled. The Saiyan prince treasured the look on Ox's face when he whirled to face him. "VEGETA!", Ox yelled. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I think that's the least of your worries right now, fool", Vegeta replied with a smirk. Rapparound and Flanders wisely decided to stay hiding in the doorway, where it's safe. "Go get him, Lord", Flanders whispered. Rapparound put a finger to his lips and shushed Flanders. The last thing he wanted was for Ox to know he was there. "Before I blast you into the next dimension", Vegeta continued, "I just wanna know one thing. How were you controlling me that night when you used me to steal all of this gold?" Ox smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "I put this behind your ear while you slept", he said.

"It can control the mind of any victim for a maximum of twenty four hours. I must say, it more than served my needs." Vegeta raised his hand and pointed at the small device. It exploded in Ox's hand, cutting some of his fingers badly. "Shit!", Ox said as he wrung his bleeding hands. "So, it's true. You are a Saiyan. I suspected as much the day we met." Vegeta didn't say anything. He merely stood there, with his arms folded and his head lowered, in his most famous (and most dangerous) pose. "You know", Ox continued, "if you really are a Saiyan, you should join me in my servitude to the mighty Lord Relic. You would be rewarded handsomely if you only declared your life to him." Vegeta still didn't respond. "Well, aren't you going to answer?", Ox asked. Still no answer. "Very well", said Ox. "Then I guess you'll just have to die." Ox stood in a battle ready stance. He started to grunt and veins started popping out of his forehead. Suddenly a white-hot flame of power surrounded Ox, and his eyes started to glow. Vegeta looked at Ox with a smirk. "So", he said. "You're a Saiyan."

"Yeah", Ox said with a grin. "I've been hiding my power level so no other warrior being could detect me. Impressed?"

"Not really", Vegeta responded. He cocked his head to the side in a truly predatorial fashion. "You know, you remind me of a partner I once had. He was a big dumb bald Saiyan, just like you."

"Oh yeah? Well what happened to him?", Ox sneered. The deadly grin Vegeta gave him told him exactly what must have happened to Vegeta's ex-partner. "Oh, I see", Ox responded. "Well you won't find me so easily destroyed." A powerful flame rose from Vegeta's body and his hair began glowing a bright golden color. He had morphed into Super Saiyan mode. "I hope not", he said to Ox. "I've been wanting a challenge for a long time." That said, the two Saiyans emitted a loud battle cry as they rushed towards each other. Both of them knew that one of them would not be walking away from this fight. And both of them were sure it would be the opposing warrior.

Bulma was lost, confused, and full of despair. It had been thirty minutes since the cab dropped her off at Daddy Camp, and since then she had been searching unsuccessfully for any sign of her insane mate or at least the owner of the camp. What she did see, however, was a whole lot of nervous police. _Yep_, Bulma thought to herself. _Vegeta's definitely been here alright_. She sat down on a bench to rest her feet a little. "Excuse me, miss", Bulma heard a voice beside her say. She looked up to see a tall man in a trench coat standing beside her. The man pointed to the empty space on the bench beside her. "Is that seat taken?", he asked.

"Oh, no. You can sit if you want", Bulma replied. The man sat down. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a badge. "Please allow me to introduce myself", the man said.

"I'm detective Stahd from MPD." Bulma looked down at her feet. "I see", she said. "You know why I'm here, don't you?", the detective asked her. Bulma nodded. "I went through some of your man friend's things", the cop continued, "and I found your picture in his wallet." He leaned forward to speak to Bulma. "Now if you have any knowledge of where your boyfriend is, it would be wise for you to clue us in." Bulma shook her head sadly. "I have no idea", she replied. "That's why I'm here. I'm trying to find him." "I hope you're telling the truth", the cop warned. "Aiding and abetting him won't do him or you any good...." Suddenly the ground under their feet started to rumble violently. "What the heck is that", Bulma asked. Before the detective could say 'I don't know', dirt and dust flew everywhere as Ox came crashing up through the ground, followed by an angry Saiyan prince. Bulma instantly recognized the latter.

"Vegeta!!", she exclaimed. "What's going on!? What are you doing!?" The detective was instantly on the ball. "Men! Train your guns on that lunatic! Don't fire till I give the word!", he yelled at his subordinates. "NO!!", yelled Bulma, panic stricken. "Please don't shoot him! Let me talk to him!" Suddenly Mr. Rapparound and Flanders ran out of Ox's cabin.

"Don't shoot, officers!", yelled Rapparound, waving his arms at the police.

"Rapparound!", the detective yelled back. "Stay out of the way! This is police business! We're going to bring both of those maniacs down!"

"But you don't understand!", said Rapparound. "This isn't Vegeta's fault!"

"Huh!?", Bulma said.

"How do you figure that?", the detective asked.

"Because Oxford was the one who stole all that gold!", Rapparound replied. "And he tried to pin it all on Vegeta! But Vegeta found out, and now he's trying to stop Oxford!" "Wha!? Are you sure!?", the detective asked. "See for yourself!", answered Flanders. "The gold that Ox stole is in a secret hideaway in Ox's own cabin!" Bulma turned around to watch her sweetheart, a new pride and happiness in her heart. She also had anger in her heart. She was angry at herself. "I'm sorry my dear", Bulma said softly. "I was supposed to put my trust in you, but I just forgot." Tears watered her eyes. "I promise I won't ever forget again", she swore to herself. She then looked up at Ox with all the hatred that was possible for a human being to have. "Now kick his ass for me, Vegeta", she snarled.

Although Vegeta had no idea at the moment that his mate was there, he was definitely not slouching on Bulma's request. Ox put up a valiant fight, but he was just no match for the Prince of the Saiyans, especially now that he was a Super Saiyan. Vegeta was too fast, too strong, and way too mad for Ox to stand a sand grain's worth of a chance against him. None of the punches and kicks Ox tried ever connected. And when he tried to fire his ki at him Vegeta dodged the fireball so fast it didn't even look like he moved. Vegeta's attacks, on the other hand, always met their mark. Every punch, kick, jab, and fireball Vegeta threw at him always connected. And what made matters worse was the way Vegeta seemed not to even care about this fight. At one point, after being dealt a staggering blow by Vegeta, Ox lifted his battered and bloodied face to behold Vegeta laughing evilly and uncontrollably at him. Ox was now scared fit to piss on himself. He knew he was going to die. Suddenly he heard a voice:

"Yeah, Vegeta! Get him! Take him apart!" Ox looked down to see a beautiful young woman with green hair rooting for his enemy. Vegeta saw the woman, too. "Bulma!!", he yelled. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Vegeta's reaction quickly told Ox who the young lady must be. Before Vegeta could do or say anything else Ox quickly dove straight for Bulma, an ugly smile on his bruised face. Vegeta saw who Ox was going for and quickly tried to intercept him.

"NO!!", he yelled. For the first time since this battle began, he was actually afraid. He went as fast as he could, but it was too late. By the time he got to the spot where Bulma was standing, Ox had already scooped his mate up and flown into the air. Ox turned and faced Vegeta. Bulma was struggling to free herself from his arms. "Make one more move towards me and she dies", Ox growled coldly. White-hot rage was now dancing in Vegeta's chest. _How dare this son of a bitch threaten Bulma_, he thought to himself. _HOW DARE HE!!_ Vegeta's mission of death was now official. At this point there could be no leniency, no mercy, no empathy. Ox was not leaving this planet alive.  
  



	6. Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 6

Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp part 6 

**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp  
By: Amisha N. Smith  
Part 6**

_This chapter is one of regrets. Mr. Rapparound regrets hiring a felonious extra-terrestrial as his assistant, Bulma regrets not having faith in Vegeta, Vegeta regrets letting Bulma talk him into going to Daddy Camp in the first place, and Flanders... well... Flanders is an ass. The biggest regret of all, however, may be reserved for Ox. There are certain things a person should never, ever do. Threatening the girlfriend of a hot-headed, hair-trigger tempered Super Saiyan Prince is easily one of those things. And now, I regret to inform you that this is the very last chapter in our little story. Will Bulma be saved from the grasp of super-powered evil? Will Vegeta get to go home and leave this place far behind as nothing more than a bad memory? Will Flanders stop kissing Vegeta's ass? Two out of those three thing are guaranteed to happen. Which ones? Find out as we wrap this up in.._

  
  
**Vegeta Goes to Daddy Camp**  
**Part 6**

Vegeta had never felt so helpless and enraged in all his life. He looked up at Ox, who was now holding Bulma hostage. He knew that as long as Ox had Bulma he couldn't lift a finger against him. _Dammit_, thought Vegeta. _Why did that woman have to come here?_ Ox smirked at Vegeta, obviously glad to finally have the upper hand against his nemesis. "Now this is what I call opportunity", he boasted loudly.

"I'm gonna finish my mission, and you're gonna help me. Or you can say goodbye to your precious little piece of ass. Understand?" Vegeta just stood there, growling angrily. Suddenly he heard Bulma scream as Ox started pulling her hair. "I said do you understand?", Ox sneered. _"STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLE!"_, yelled Bulma. "Ox", Vegeta said in a slightly wavering voice. He was almost too mad to talk. "You have just made the worst and last mistake of your pathetic life. Before, I might have been lenient enough to let you face human justice." Vegeta's eyes started glowing a bright red. "Now you will die an agonizing death at the hands of a Saiyan." Ox merely threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah right", he said. "You can't do a damn thing to me as long as I got your girlfriend. Now listen up, punk." He pointed to a tall mountain over the horizon. "I want you to grab all the gold you can out of my secret hideout and carry it to the foot of that mountain. And don't try any funny business, or else." Suddenly Bulma couldn't stand it any longer. She turned and bit Ox hard on his chest. Ox yelled and dropped Bulma, who fell screaming towards the ground. Vegeta quickly flew up to catch her. "No!", Ox yelled. He flew fast to try to get to Bulma before Vegeta did. But no such luck. Not only did Vegeta catch Bulma, but he also kicked Ox square in his face when he got too close, causing him to spiral backwards in the air. When Ox got control of himself he quickly flew off towards the mountains, eager to escape before Vegeta got his hands on him. The Saiyan prince floated down and gently deposited Bulma on the ground. He pointed at the ground beneath Bulma's feet.

"Stay put", he growled. Before Bulma could answer him Vegeta took off flying in the air, trying to catch Ox. Detective Stahd and the police quickly ran towards Bulma. "Are you alright?", Stahd asked when he reached her.

"Yes", Bulma said quietly. She stared into the air after Vegeta. "I'm gonna leave a few policemen here to gather up that gold. I'm sure Mr. Rapparound will show them where it's hidden", said Stahd. "In the meantime, I'll go and try to find Ox before your man friend does. Maybe you should come with me."

"Hm?", said Bulma, turning towards him. "You might be able to calm your boyfriend down. At least I hope so", said Stahd. "I'd really like to bring in a live suspect." He quickly ran towards his patrol car. "Come on, miss!", he yelled back.

"Let's try to find them in under thirty minutes!"

"You want some advise?", said Bulma calmly. "Don't stress yourself out. Take your time. Ox will more than likely be dead in fifteen minutes."

Ox was sweating and panting heavily by the time he reached the tallest mountain. He spared none of his energy getting there, because he knew it was only a matter of time before Vegeta caught up to him. He flew around to the back of the mountain, where he left the secret teleporter. He was instructed by his master to use it to warp back home only in case of an extreme emergency. _Well_, thought Ox, _if this isn't an emergency I don't know what is._ He reached the other side of the mountain, landed and started running to the secret spot where he hid the teleporter. But when he reached it he got a nasty surprise. "Hiya, Ox", sneered Vegeta.

"What took ya?" Ox's jaw almost dropped to his knees. For there stood his enemy, leaning casually against the teleporter which was now, big surprise, totally destroyed. Bits and pieces of it were scattered all over the mountainside. "Oops, I think maybe I might have broken your little toy", said Vegeta with an evil grin. "Sorry." Ox started trembling with fear. Anyone but Vegeta would have felt at least a little bit of pity for him. "V-Vegeta!", he stammered. "When did you get here?" 

"If you must know", boasted Vegeta, "I passed you up about six miles before you got here. I could have taken you out in mid-air before you even knew I was there, but I wanted to see what was so important to you about these mountains." Vegeta started walking towards Ox.

"Not that that will matter", he said, "after I send you to Hell."

"Like hell you will!!", yelled Ox. Frightened into bravery, Ox charged Vegeta ferociously. Vegeta counter-attacked with just as much animosity. Little did either of them know, someone was watching the conflict from the other side of the mountain with great interest..

Lord Delta could not believe his eyes. He had been sent to Earth by his master, the mighty Lord Relic, to help Ox transport the gold he had stolen. Instead he was teleported here to witness Ox and some other Saiyan seriously trying to kill each other. Delta winced as Ox was dealt a critical blow by the unknown Saiyan. It looked like Ox was going to lose this fight. But what was even more astonishing was the appearance of the strange younger Saiyan. His proud demeanor, his brutal yet graceful fighting style, his hair.... He looked so much like.... Delta quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. He turned it on. "Master!", he said into it's receiver. "Master! Do you read me, Lord?"

Relic's hooded head appeared on the small screen on the communicator. "I read you", Relic rumbled.

"Go on."

"Master, Ox has been intercepted by another Saiyan on this planet", said Delta. "The Saiyan is way stronger than Ox. I think this may be Ox's last fight." Relic sighed. "I knew I should have known better than to leave things in the hands of that idiot", he said. "Very well. If he must die, so be it."

"No wait, master. There's more", said Delta. "The Saiyan that's fighting Ox....well.... Look at him!" He turned the communicator towards where the two rival Saiyans were clashing. "I don't believe it!", Delta heard his master say. "That Saiyan looks almost exactly like.... Is it possible? Could he really be.... Delta! Delta, come in!" Delta turned the communicator back to him. "Yes master?", he said. "I don't want to draw any conclusions yet", said Relic. "First I want to find out his name. That is your new mission Delta. Don't leave Earth until you find out the name of that young Saiyan."

"But master", said Delta, "what about Ox and the gold?"

"Forget that", replied Relic. "This mission is more important. And don't bother about Ox. If that other Saiyan is who we think it is, Ox is as good as dead anyway."

Ox's head was spinning. He had lost too much blood and had been hit too hard too many times for one day. He was so dizzy he couldn't see straight. At one point he swung at Vegeta and hit nothing but air, and Vegeta didn't even dodge! The Saiyan prince thought that was hilarious of course, and went histerical with laughter. "Whatsa matter, pal?", sneered Vegeta. "Getting tired? Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Ox roared and charged his foe, and was rewarded for his effort with a volley of Vegeta's swiftest kicks and punches. Vegeta then put his feet on Ox's chest and powerfully kicked off, causing himself to launch backwards in the air and causing Ox to hurtle helplessly downward. Ox crash-landed hard into the side of the mountain. He staggered to his feet, fighting a losing battle to keep his consciousness. He then looked up to behold an alarming sight. Vegeta had brought one of his hands up and a huge fireball was forming up in it's palm. _Oh no_, thought Ox. He knew he had to get out of there. Vegeta released the fireball, which flew at lightning speed down in Ox's direction. Ox dove to the side.... The fireball hit the mountain, causing a gigantic explosion and reducing almost the whole side of it into rubble. After the dust subsided, Vegeta flew down and searched for any signs that Ox had survived his last attack. There was none.

"Well", said the Saiyan prince proudly. "I guess that's that. Rest in pieces, buddy." He flew down to the ground and started to walk away. Suddenly.... "AAAUURGGHH!", Vegeta yelled as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees in pain. He felt like someone was tearing his brain apart! Suddenly Ox stepped out from behind the mountain. He was grinning and pointing some strange new device at Vegeta.

_"OX!"_, yelled the Saiyan prince. _"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"_

"It's called a nerve disrupter", said Ox. "Guaranteed to rip your nerves apart. Heck, it can even make your brain explode if it's set on the right frequency." Ox's grin widened. "Hey, now that's a good idea", he said. He brought his other hand up to turn a red button on the side of his cruel new device. "So long, pal", he said. He started to turn the button. Vegeta screamed with pain.... Suddenly an ugly orange jeep came crashing through the trees. It was Flanders! He was coming to help Vegeta! "Hang on, Lord!", Flanders yelled. "I'm coming!" Flanders sped the jeep up and rode straight towards Ox.

"Huh!?", said Ox, just before the jeep collided with him and sent him crashing into the mountainside once again. The jeep then crashed into him, pinning him to the mountainside. The device he had landed on a rock that was right beside his head. The device was still on! Ox screamed as the frequency waves started destroying his nerve system. _"N-NO!"_, he yelled. _"THE WAVES! T-THEY"RE TOO MUCH! HELP MEEE....!"_ Vegeta ran towards Ox. Not necessarily to help him, but because he wanted the satisfaction of killing Ox all to himself. But he was too late. Before he got halfway to his enemy, Ox's head exploded, littering the ground, mountain, and Flanders' jeep with blood, brains, and pieces of skull. Vegeta stopped running. _Dammit_, he thought. His chances of killing Ox were all gone now. And it was all because of that meddling Flanders.

"Hidly-ho, master!", Flanders piped cheerfully as he ran up to Vegeta. "Are you alright?" Vegeta grabbed Flanders by his collar. "I didn't need your help!", he yelled savagely.

"Didn't you see I was about to finish that big fool?" 

"Vegeta", said a female voice behind him. Vegeta turned to see his wife and detective Stahd standing behind him. Bulma had her hands on her hips. "Let him go this instant!", she said. "Hmph", Vegeta replied. He released Flanders. "Well", said Stahd as he looked at Ox's remains. "Looks like we got here to late to be able to bring in the suspect." Stahd turned towards Vegeta. "Of course, you do know I'll have to take you downtown with me to give a statement." Vegeta gave him one of his 'Back off or I'll take you apart' looks. "On second thought", said Stahd backing up, "I'll just gather the evidence here and you can be on your way." Suddenly the detective's cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah?", he said. "Uh, huh? Good. Huh? Alright, I'll tell him." He hung up the phone and turned towards Vegeta and Bulma. "That was Mr. Rapparound", he said. "All the gold has been recovered."

"Like I give a shit", said Vegeta grumpily. "There's more", said Stahd. "Rapparound said you can stay and finish your term at Daddy Camp, if you want."

"NO WAY!", said Vegeta. "I've had enough of this stupid assed place! I'm going home!" Vegeta stalked off, angry that Mr. Rapparound would even suggest such a thing, after everything he's been through. Bulma ran after him. "Wait up, Vegeta!", she yelled. "So long, God!", called Flanders after him. "Write me when you get back to Heaven, kay?" Bulma looked up at her mate. "God?" she said. Vegeta just sighed, rubbed the temples on his head, and continued walking.

Delta waited patienty till he heard the name of the Saiyan who had destroyed Ox. He then contacted his master on the communicator again.

"Well?", said Relic. "Did you learn his name?"

"Yes master", Delta replied. "His name is Vegeta." Relic's eyes seemed to widen a little bit. "So, it's truly him", he said. "I was certain the young prince was dead. It seems I was wrong." He nodded. "You have served me well, Delta", he said. "You may return home now."

"Yes, my Lord", said Delta before the communicator was turned off. Relic paced the floor in front of the screen where Delta's face was displayed a few seconds ago. "So, Prince Vegeta is still alive, eh?", he said. "This could pose a problem to my power. Looks like I'll have to go to Earth myself and put a stop to that boy's heartbeat once and for all." Relic smiled to himself. "Ah, he's so grown up now. It's been ages since I last saw him, hasn't it?" Relic stared off into space. "Vegeta. My dear nephew. Why did you have to side with the earthlings?" Relic sighed. "Now I'll have to destroy you."

Vegeta walked into the house, a towel draped around his neck. He had just finished training inside the Gravity Capsule. He took a deep breath and stretched his legs. It felt so good to be back home. He went over to the couch to sit down and watch television. He caught sight of Trunks' favorite blue jeans laying on the dining room table. There was a big hole in them. "Hmph", said Vegeta. "Why can't that boy keep a pair of pants for longer than a month without shredding them?." Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He looked carefully around to make sure no one was near. He then picked up the jeans..

"Oh, ChiChi", said Bulma as she, Goku, and ChiChi walked outside in the night. "I couldn't have possibly asked Vegeta to stay at Daddy Camp. Not after everything he's been through."

"Well you should have", said ChiChi. "Vegeta's not a wimp. Besides, now the whole thing was all for nothing."

"Oh ChiChi", said Goku. "Cut Vegeta some slack, will you? At least he tried."

"Well he didn't try hard enough", ChiChi shot back. "Vegeta is so selfish! And I wish you'd stop encouraging and defending him, Goku!" Goku and ChiChi were still arguing when Bulma was walking up her porch steps. She looked in through the glass on the door....and gasped at what she saw. She turned and walked between ChiChi and Goku and put a finger to her lips. "What is it, Bulma?", Goku asked quietly. Bulma motioned for them to follow her up the porch steps to her door. They obeyed. They all looked through the glass on the door..

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle", Goku said with a grin.

"Aint that a sight", said a baffled ChiChi.

Bulma didn't say anything. She just grinned as she looked at her mate with pride, love, and a new understanding. She quietly motioned for her friends to follow her off the porch, leaving Vegeta inside the house in peace to finish sewing a patch on his son's pants.

FIN


End file.
